


HMV

by I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest (imadeafanpage)



Series: The Vamps Crack [3]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Album signing, Crack, Meet and Greets, Meeting the band, Other, another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeafanpage/pseuds/I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest
Summary: A hot July album signing goes wrong. Sometimes beauty really isn't worth the pain...especially when it doesn't get you what you want.





	HMV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleigh010](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kayleigh010).



You stand in the queue at HMV, a buzzing line of teens that snakes in front and behind you. The room is close, and you can feel the sweat brought about by the July heat running down the nape of your neck. Above all you hope your hair dye doesn't run, leaving its scarlet streaks like bloody gashes across your throat, although that might get you the attention you crave from the men you are here to see. 

Whilst your legs look absolutely fan-fricking-tastic in the black ripped jeans and fishnets underneath, the long sleeved band shirt was certainly a risky decision that hasn't paid off. You pray to any god out there that you don't have sweat circles, but you know you have. As the thought fills you with dread you look at the queue in front to where the Vamps are signing their newest album. It may only be 30 more people, but damn it that is 50 too many. You need to be there now, the portable fans blowing cool air through the boys' lucious locks is an oasis in the midst of a desert of heat. But not to worry. It's only 30 people, and you grimace as you slide your leather jacket back on. Do it for the aesthetic. 

Twenty people. Your fanta bottle is empty now, last dregs sucked out. You wish you had shelled out another £1.35p at Greggs (or any other chain food store of your choice- prices based on one standard orange fanta at Greggs) for a second bottle. Suffering makes wise (wo)men of us all.

By ten people the exhilaration of being close to the stars of your recurrent fantasies means that you can ignore your swimming vision and the fact that your makeup is definitely melting off. The metallic whirring of the fans almost seems to taunt you, and you crane your neck in an attempt to recieve even a whisper of moving air in the stifling room. 

By 5 people you can't tell if the nausea is due to the heat or anticipation. "Hi, I'm Y/N", you recite in your head, determined to make a good impression. "I've been a fan of yours since I saw you play at Alton Towers". It's nice, short and snappy. Not too zealous, not too creepy. Casual but to the point. It took you hours to perfect. Many tears were shed.

3

2

1

It's you now. You take a few steps forward and as Bradley Will Simpson looks up from the table to meet your eyes, you promptly pass out, smacking your head on the edge of the table as you go.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

James looks on as the paramedics cart away your prone form, false eyelashes gripped tightly in his hand.

"James..." Brad says, with the characteristic pause. "Why on earth are you still holding that girl's eyelashes?"

"They just.... came off", he mutters, clearly in shock. "And she still had eyelashes underneath."

"They're called falsies mate", Tristan supplies.

Now Connor: "I think anyone's eyelashes would come off though James if you tried to lift their whole body weight by them."

"Alright boys," Brad says. "In James' defence she was being clotheslined by the wire of the fan and he did save her life...after he ripped her eyelashes off."

James is still muttering about gluing on extra body hair, and the paramedic gives him a concerned look.

"Don't worry love." Brad said to her. "He'll get over it."

"NEXT!"

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Kayleigh. She is going to an album signing in July and this is my prediction of events.


End file.
